


Cooked chicken

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Never Have I Ever, allura did drugs, allura is mom, keith is shamed, keith thinks he's never been in love, lance and allura have angry pining, nonbinary and ace pidge, oh how wrong he is, on accident of course!, space dad is space daddy, tw cooking chicken, tw drugs, tw weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: The paladins and Shiro play a game of never have I ever after Coran threw a party because he had never seen gay people and it ends in a disaster.For @exicio (tumblr)





	Cooked chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a fic DriveIn, does anyone want a fic? Yes, angst sauce? I'm at your service, mates.
> 
> Anyways, this is for @exicio from tumblr who drew me a wonderful gif in exchange and I hope he recognizes this one thing I used in here just because of our great what's app group chat. Prepare for cringing, my dude.
> 
> Note: English is not my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes. Pls tell me about them btw.

Everything had begun when Lance had proposed to play a party game at three o' clock in the night after Shiro's reveal that he was gay for which Coran had thrown a little party because he had never met a man who liked men.

Pidge and Allura had managed to sneak into Coran's room while he was sleeping and they had brought back something which was similar to alcohol.

After all, it was altean.

„It sounds similar to your alcohol. Also it's made of berries, so it tastes pretty good“, Allura had explained to the rest of the paladins and Shiro when they sat down in a circle.

„Lance, do you want to explain that game? I've never heard of it“, she added and Lance gave a nod with a big grin on his face.

„Alright. So, since we don't have glasses right now, we'll just drink straight from the bottle. Ok, so, you always start the sentence with 'Never have I ever' and then add something you haven't done. If somone has done it, they have to drink from he bottle. But not too much of course. As soon as someone has drunk five times, you are out of the game. Anyways, does someone want to taste first if it is like alcohol?“

Shiro reached out his metal arm and took the bottle. He opened it, brought it to his lips and sipped, then he put it down.

„Yes. Similar, at least thirty percent, so don't drink too much, especially you, Pidge.“

Pidge looked at him and adjusted their glasses.

„I don't think that I have to drink, I'm innocent.“

Allura nodded almost proudly and placed the bottle into the middle.

„Who will start?“, she asked and Shiro, who sat next to her nodded.

„I know the game, so I think it would make sense if I started.“

He thought for a moment, his chin on his hand.

„Never have I ever taken drugs.“

It wasn't a huge surprise when Lance took the bottle and drank, then he passed it on to Keith who was avoiding Shiro's gaze.

„Keith?“, the older man said, a sharp tone in his voice.

„It was weed! And I've only done it like... three times, ok? I... kind of bought it! And then I kind of... smoked it! But I was... I was seventeen when I did so that's not too young or...“

Shiro's gaze softened seemingly, but there was still worry in his voice.

„Seventeen is too young, and I hope you won't do it again.“

„Guys? Can you please hand me that bottle? My arm starts hurting.“

Everyone raised their hands and looked at Allura who was reaching out her arm and waving at Shiro and Keith who were staring at each other.

Keith gave it to her, pretty confused.

„Before you ask, I was thirteen and thought that the berry which gives you halluzinations for five hours was the berry that you could just eat. It was on accident.“

She drank and her expression transformed into a disgusted one.

„It's as strong as I remember“, she said, then placed it into the middle once again, „well, who's next?“

Keith looked at everyone and sighed.

„But I don't know anything! I don't know what I haven't done except for things I'm embarrassed for that I didn't!“

„Being embarrassed is the point of the game!“, Lance argued and nodded at him encouragingly.

Keith sighed again, this time longer.

„Ok, uuhm.... never have I ever... been in love?“

Pidge and Allura facepalmed at the same time and as Hunk and Lance understood, they did the same.

„What? Sorry, I know, I'm twenty, but-“

„You're the most stupid guy I've ever seen“, Pidge breathed out, grabbed the bottle and had to grin when she saw Allura almost crying because what Keith has said had been extremely stupid.  
Then the altean turned her gaze to them.

„Wait, Pidge, you've been in love?“

„That's not something I want to tell, really not!“, they said and took off their glasses to clean them.  
Allura was seemingly disappointed but drank and gave it to Lance who then gave it to Shiro.

„Ah, yeah, I remember. Adam“, Keith said annoyed, „how about him anyways? Do you still love him?“

Shiro shook his head almost immediately.

„Keith, no, no, I don't, that was some time ago. I'm not... Keith, calm down.“

Hunk patted the boy's shoulder who calmed down almost immediately.

For some reason, Hunk had the ability to calm people.

„It's my turn, right?“, he said and seemed to have an idea.

„Never have I ever cooked anything with chicken!“

„Hunk, that game is supposed to be about love and drugs and alcohol and sex, not about cooking!“, Lance screamed aghast and looked at his friend from his place next to Allura.

„Then you should have explained it better, anyways, has anyone of you cooked chicken?“

„I did.“

Everyone immediately looked at Keith who had red cheeks.  
Nobody else said anything, so he was the only one in this room who had... cooked chicken. Did he really have to drink for that one?

Shiro gave him the bottle and he drank, then he sighed.  
Keith sighed a lot this night.

„I lived alone for some time, so yeah, I had to cook and chicken was rather easy to make, so I... yeah.“

„My turn. This won't be about chicken“, Pidge promised and smirked.

„Never have I ever had sex.“

Keith was still holding the bottle and voluntarily handed it over to Shiro as if he knew that he had done that. Otherwise Adam and him had been engaged, so nobody was really upset about this.  
When Hunk stood up and got it, Pidge just gasped.

„Hunk? But, you weren't even in love? Then why did you have sex? That doesn't even make sense!“

„Well, it was, you know, trying out things.“

„Yeah...“, Lance breathed and Hunk gave it to him and when it made 'click' in Pidge's mind, they laughed.

„Ah, ok, you guys? I wouldn't have expected this, but well! And you're straight?“

„Yes“, Lance answered while Hunk just grumbled as if he didn't know.

„I have to wait for this bottle too long again, just give it to me and let's get over this topic.“  
„Allura, you again?“, Keith asked, confused and he just wanted to sink into the floor with the direction this game was heading into.

She nodded while drinking and when she wanted to put it down, Lance raised his hand.

„Drink another time. Never have I ever had sex with an alien.“

Allura drank once again and shot him a gaze.

„Lance, you're a damn asshole, seriously. That's none of your business. Here, take the bottle, you'll have to drink for being an asshole to me after... what my mice said.“

Lance was blushing immediately and he took the bottle into now trembling hands.

„Never have I ever tried to flirt with someone in a strange or stupid way.“

„Ok, ok, Allura, can we maybe talk this out later, with the mice, I think they misunderstood.“

„If you don't drink now, I'll make you drink for being in love with an altean princess.“

Cheeks even redder now, he drank.

„Can we please talk it out anyways? I mean, I don't want you to get it wrong or... something like this!“

She shook her head.

„When we're sober, yes. I drank four shots from the bottle, Lance. I'm already feeling it and I don't deal with... alcohol so well. I won't talk about this when I'm drunk, that's no use, believe me.“

He nodded and turned away from her.

„Shiro, it's your turn. Shiro... would you maybe stop looking at Keith, my god, you two...“

Lance buried his face in his hands and Pidge laughed out loud.

„I'm going to lock them into a room later“, Pidge said and laughed and Keith just blinked at them.

„What? Why?“

„I'm gonna force them to it, if I have to“, they added and pointed at the bottle and then at Shiro.

„Never have I ever called someone daddy.“

„Shiro, I hate you more than you can imagine!“, Keith screamed, he took the bottle and drank.

„Keith, but you didn't have sex! Why did you call someone daddy? And who did you call daddy?“

Keith's cheeks were burning and he really didn't want to answer but it was half past three in the night and why should he care?  
„Shiro. On accident, of course, I mean, I wouldn't call him... daddy in another... context! I mean... why would I have sex with Shiro?“

„I don't really know when, people, but I think that one day, Keith will understand, don't worry Shiro, he'll understand. Or I'll make him understand“, Pidge said and earned murmures of everyone but Shiro and Keith.

„Anyways... it's my turn and... I have literally no idea what you're talking about, so hey, never have I ever given a blowjob? Would be weird if someone of you had done this.“

„Oh, Keith“, Shiro mumbled and grabbed the bottle, leaving Keith in complete shock.

„Y- Shiro...- You did what? I- I mean- no, no, no, wait, I don't want to really think about it, don't give me an answer. Please don't.“

„I'm sure he could show you“, Pidge answered for him, expression completely blank and if there was an emotion in it, then they were annoyed.

„He could... what?“, Keith breathed out and closed his eyes to calmly breath in and out.

„Pidge, stop it, you're killing him“, Lance said laughing and Keith just wanted to die.

Really, he should not be having this problem.

„Maybe... we could continue?“, Shiro asked, also flustered and Hunk nodded.

„Alright... Pidge has only drunk once so, I'll make them drink. Never have I ever worn glasses.“

Pidge just looked at him and took the bottle.

„Hunk, I'm fifteen, I don't think I should be drinking but otherwise I'm on a space ship with a princess and someone who has died like, hundred times so I don't really care.“

They drank and put it down, seemingly disgusted at the taste of the alcohol.

„I'll just make everyone in here drink for this. Never have I ever masturbated.“

„Pidge? You never...?“, Allura asked puzzled and looked at the youngest of them.

„I just don't want to or need to“, Pidge answered, cheeks a little red, „and don't even get me started on sex, I would never do that, seems strange to me.“

Allura nodded as if she understood, took the bottle, drank and passed it on to Lance next to her.

„But now really, didn't you say you were in love?“

„Allura! Don't! Not... not this topic! But... y-yes, but I just... don't want to have sex. I can't imagine that.“

The altean princess just grinned at them.

„Lance and I are out by the way, but I really wonder who you were in love with if you react like this.“

„Shiro, please continue, Allura is trying to force me to speak out intimate details! Say something! Do something about it!“

Shiro laughed, he was the only one who was still completely sober even though he had drunk three times – but Keith next to him was sitting there with red cheeks and a grin and he started to lean against Shiro and hug him.

„Ok... uhm... never have I ever... masturbated in public?“

Nobody moved a tiny bit. Everyone looked innocent except for Keith who was starting to tremble now, he was looking at the bottle next to Hunk and swallowed.

„Keith?“, Hunk asked and gave him the bottle and Keith just looked at it, completely devastated.

„Am I the only one here or does someone want to join?“

Shiro was just staring at him as he raised the bottle to his lips , but he wasn't the only one staring.  
When Keith put it down he crouched together and looked as if he would die any second.

„Keith? What? Why? I mean, where?“

„Allura, that's none of your business!“, he cried out, tears in his eyes, emotional because of the alcohol.

He just wanted to go out of the room.  
This was too much.

„Keith, uhm... I don't know if that calms you, but that... is... ok I guess?“, Shiro said, not really making it any better though.

Keith just wanted to die and never show up in front of those people ever again.


End file.
